


How to stay married for 22 years

by akalover, WilliahMagala



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalover/pseuds/akalover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliahMagala/pseuds/WilliahMagala
Summary: Ermal and Fabrizio first met when they were 5 years old and Ermal got pregnant because of Fabrizio, he thought. 22 years later they met again. A story about true love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Tia for transforming a sinful idea into an innocent and pure prompt! Also thanks @williahmagala for writing the first part. We both hope you will enjoy reading this fic as much as we enjoyed writing it.

**Dear diary,**

**My name is Ermal Meta, I’m 5 and today is my first day of school in Italy. I hope everyone will be nice. Mommy said that it will be fine if I smile, so I will smile a lot to make friends.**

“Ermal, sweetheart stop fidgeting like that.”

“Yes mommy.”

The little boy was nervous and holding his mom’s hand tight. Today was his first day in an Italian school. He spoke Italian of course, but he still had his Albanian accent and was ashamed of it. His mom said that his accent was cute and that he should be proud of it, of his roots but Ermal was afraid. They arrived in front of the school and Ermal looked up to his mother, silently asking her to come with him.

“No Ermal, you are a grown boy now, you have to go alone.”

He held his tears back. He was a grown up now. He couldn’t cry. He took a deep breath and entered the schoolyard. He could do that.

Everyone was looking at him weird. Of course, a child who arrives mid-year in a small school, people would obviously notice. He put on a smile and waved to a girl. She waved back with a shy smile. It was working!

The bell rang, and all the kids went to the same spot to wait for their teacher. Ermal went next to the girl from earlier. Not too close but not too far away. She got a little bit closer.

Once they were all in class the teacher presented Ermal and asked him to go sit next to a little boy. His name was Fabrizio. He nodded at him with a small smile and turned to the teacher.

The classes went well even if a lot of his classmates were looking at him. During recess the girl he saw when he arrived waved at him.

“Ermal! Come play with us!”

Happy, Ermal complied. There was the little girl, Fabrizio, another little girl and two other boys.

“I am Sara, this is Fabrizio, Sophia, Marco and Niccolò. We are your friends now.”

Niccolò looked at him for a long time.

“Your name is weird.”

“No, it’s not! It’s Albanian, it means “the wind of the mountain”.”

“Why do you have an Albanian name?”

“Because I’m from Albania.”

“Where is it?”

Niccolò asked a lot of questions and seemed truly curious about the new boy.

“It’s all the way across the sea in…this direction!”

The boy, Fabrizio, showed the east with his arm. He seemed proud of himself. It was enough to impress the other kids. The questions flooded and Ermal was having a hard time following everything.

“Is that why you are talking weirdly?”

“I…”

“Marco you meanie! It’s not his fault!”

Sara defended Ermal. Today was a good first day!

 

**Dear diary,**

**Today at school was great! Some mean boys were being mean, but Sara and Marco defended me, and Fabrizio gave me a present, so I hugged him. I like Fabrizio a lot! He is nice and knows a lot about food. When I grew up I want to marry him.**

 

“Poodle head, poodle head! You are so weird with your weird way of talking.”

Ermal was sobbing while the three boys continued to say horrible things to him. He has been in school for a month now and made quite a lot of friends. But he still spent most of his time with Sara, Niccolò, Marco, Sophia and most importantly Fabrizio. Fabrizio was next to him in class and they helped each other a lot. They laughed a lot together and Ermal really liked him.

But right now, he was alone. He hided his face between his arms and continued to cry. Until he heard one of the boy screaming. And then another one. He looked up and saw Sara and Marco pushing and kicking the boys.

“Stop it! You are bad! Stop!”

The little girl was screaming and punching one of the boys. Who seemed truly terrified by her. They both made the kids run away and Sara immediately hugged Ermal, apologizing. Marco helped him up and they joined the others. Sophia and Niccolò were worried and asked what happened. Fabrizio went to Ermal and hugged him tight. He even caressed his hair, like Ermal’s mommy does when he is sad or sick. It’s nice.

 They spend the rest of the recess comforting Ermal. Ermal was now happier, he had friends who defended him, and Fabrizio caressed his hair.

 They went back to class. It was art, Ermal liked it! They had to do a small sculpture in salt dough. He did his mom, he even painted it. He was only sad that Fabrizio went far away from him during this class. Maybe he thought that his hair and accent were weird too.

At the end of the day when they got their sculptures back Fabrizio went to him and handed him a small package. Well “package”, it was napkins.

“It’s for you so you won’t be sad again.”

Ermal smiled brightly to the little boy and opened it. It was a salt dough sculpture! It was two people holding hands with a heart on them. One of the two had crazy hair. It was supposed to be his. Ermal hugged Fabrizio to thank him. It was a wonderful present. When he arrived home he immediately put it on his bedside. He really liked Fabrizio.

 

 

**Dear diary,**

**I have a problem, I am pregnant. Fabrizio is the dad. What to do?**

 

Ermal and his family have been in Italy for 5 months now and Ermal loved this country. He loved the food, the sea, his school, his friends and most importantly Fabrizio. The two little boys were getting closer each day and they were best friends. Fabrizio was very nice, his mom always packed him good food and sometimes cakes for his lunch and he always gave a bit of his lunch to Ermal. Not to Sara, Sophia, Marco or even Niccolò, just Ermal. In return Ermal always gave him his good drawings when they weren’t for his mom. They also hugged a lot because Fabrizio liked hugging. And kissing his cheek. And playing with his hair. Ermal didn’t mind at all, he loved it.

But it changed one day. Ermal was invited at the Mobrici’s house to play with Fabrizio. He was excited to do so. They were in Fabri’s room, playing with soldiers and laughing together. At some point they watched a movie, it was a Disney one with princesses.  After three princess’s movies they noticed that in very movie they kissed.

“Fabri why do they kiss?”

“Because they like each other I think.”

“So…we should kiss? Because I like you a lot!”

They looked at each other in silence before Fabrizio nodded his head excitedly. They got closer to each other and tentatively pressed their lips against the other’s. It felt…weird. But a good weird. Ermal liked it. The heard a loud gasp and turned to see Romina, Fabri’s sister watching them with an open mouth.

“Romina what are you doing here?”

“Are you going to have a baby?”

“What?”

They looked at the third years old girl with wide eyes. Romina seemed very serious.

“Well…you kissed. That’s how babies are made. Are you going to have a baby? Ermal are you pregnant?”

The feel silent. Nobody knew what to do. Ermal began to panic. A baby? In his belly? He sobbed lightly and soon was fully crying with Fabrizio trying to calm him down with hugs and caresses on his hair, but he was also panicking. In the end Fabrizio’s mom had to call Ermal’s mom to pick him up because he was crying too much.

Once his mother was there she immediately asked what was wrong but Ermal was crying so much he didn’t make any sense. Once they arrived home Ermal has already calmed down enough to talk.

“Mom, I’m pregnant.”

“You are what?”

“Fabrizio kissed me, and his sister said that kissing makes people pregnant.”

The little boy had a very serious face.

“But Ermal, you can’t…”

Ermal didn’t listen and went back to crying. His mother didn’t know what to do? How to explain him that a 5-year-old boy can’t be pregnant for so many reasons?

 

**Dear diary,**

**Fabrizio said that he liked liked me and that now that I am pregnant he will marry me. I’m very happy because I like like Fabrizio too!**

The next day at school Ermal was nervous, he didn’t want to see Fabrizio. He managed to stop crying when he thought about his pregnancy, but he was afraid of what Fabrizio was going to say.

“Ermal!”

Well Ermal was going to have his answer quick. Fabrizio hugged him tight. He let him go before asking with a big smile:

“Do you really have a baby in your belly?”

Ermal nodded. Sophia next to them gasped loudly. Fabrizio hugged him once more, Ermal didn’t complain. Apparently, Fabrizio wasn’t mad at him. He knew it was a possibility, he saw movies with his mom.

“Then we have to get married!”

“We do?”

“Yes! My mama said that if there is a baby there is a marriage. Do you want to have a marriage with me?”

“Yes! But first you must ask my mom, and if she says yes then we will marry. That’s how it works in Albania.”

Fabrizio said that this wasn’t a problem. They explained the situation to their very lost friends, who were all very happy for them.

After school ended Fabrizio accompanied Ermal to his house. Once they were there he shook Ermal’s mom’s hand.

“Hello Mrs Meta, I made Ermal pregnant so can I marry him?”

Ermal’s mom was lost again. Apparently, her son was now going to marry a boy in a country where gays couldn’t get married. Fair enough.

“Um…yes, why not? But you know boys can’t get…”

“Thank you so much Mrs Meta!”

“Thanks mom! Come Bizio we have to choose names for the baby!”

The little boys didn’t let Ermal’s mother explain that boys can’t be pregnant and certainly not with kissing, they were already running upstairs.

 

**Dear diary,**

**Today I married Fabrizio during recess, it’s was great! I’m still afraid about the baby, it will be a girl Maria said and Maria is going to be a doctor so it’s true, but Fabrizio is with me so it’s going to be okay.**

 

It didn’t take long before the whole playground knew about Ermal’s pregnancy. Most of the people congratulated them, some asked how it happened.

“It’s simple! I like Fabrizio very very much and Fabrizio likes me very very much and we kissed and now I have a baby in my belly.”

They asked Marco if he could marry them, Niccolò was Fabrizio’s best man and Sara was Ermal’s. They didn’t know what a “best man” is but it sounded cool. Sophia made them flower rings and would be the flower girl. Their whole class was invited, even their teacher.

On the D-day they all went by the biggest tree on the playground. Marco made a speech about them, it was beautiful.

“Ermal and Fabrizio like each other very much. They are very good friends. It’s very important to like each other very much and to be friends with the someone you’re going to marry. Also, they are going to have a baby, so they must marry, but the baby isn’t important to marry. Ermal do you want to marry Fabrizio?”

“Yes!”

Fabrizio smiled to him.

“Fabrizio do you want to marry Ermal?”

“Yes!”

Ermal smiled brightly.

“Then you are married! Ermal put the ring on Fabrizio’s finger.”

Ermal took the flower ring Sara was holding and put it on Fabrizio’s finger.

“Now Fabrizio you do the same.”

Fabrizio put the flower ring on Ermal’s finger and they held hands while looking at Marco. Their teacher even took a photo.

“Congratulations, you can kiss.”

The little boys kissed on the lips while their class, and teacher, cheered. Afterwards they went on their “honeymoon”. They continued to held hands while they went to a part of the playground alone.

“What are we supposed to do know Ermal?”

“I think people kiss. Do you want to kiss?”

Fabrizio did so they kissed for a bit until the bell rang and they went back to class still holding hands.

Ermal showed his ring to his mother and told her the whole ceremony.

“That’s great Ermal! But next time you marry can you invite me? I would like to take some photos.”


	2. 22 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal and Fabrizio first met when they were 5 and Ermal got pregnant because of Fabrizio, he thought. 22 years latefr they met again. A story about true love.

**22 years later**

 

 

It was the first night of Sanremo and Ermal was about to go on stage. He didn't really took any notice to the other people who were competing, he needed to stay focused. Another artist was just finished performing and left the stage. Ermal went up the stairs to the stage when he bumped shoulders with a man. "I'm sorry man, didn't see you there." "Don't worry, good luck with your perfomance. They're a good crowd, so enjoy it while you can." Ermal looked up and looked the man in the eyes. Something was so familiar about this man, but he didn't know what. Maybe he'll speak later to the man when the show was over.

He did his performance, got a big applause and got off the stage. A lot of people shaked his hand and congratulated him on his performance. But the familiar man wasn’t there. Ermal got into the backstageroom and sat down on the couch. Nobody was there, so he just enjoyed the silence and closes his eyes.

 ‘’You want a drink?’’ A deep voice said. Ermal looked up and froze. It was _that_ man. ‘’Uhm yes please, a drink would be very nice.’’ The man went over to the bar, grabbed two glasses of champagne and flopped next to Ermal on the couch. “You did a good performance tonight, you are really talented!’’ ‘’Thanks a lot, um.. sorry what was your name again?’’ Ermal blushed a bit from embarrassment but he had to know this man’s name. “Oh I’m sorry, I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Fabrizio.’’ “I’m Ermal’’. They both smiled and shook each others hand.

‘’Funny, because I once knew somebody named Ermal, but it was a long, long time ago.’’ And then something clicked in Ermal’s head. Was this man, Fabrizio boy who he usesd to play with when he was younger? The same Fabrizio who he kissed and thought he was pregnant? The same Fabrizio who said, let’s married and care for our baby. Why is it always embarrassing when you look back at your childhood? ‘’You know, it’s funny for me too, because I also knew a Fabrizio when I was younger. I went to school with one and we even got kind of married.’’ Ermal said with a shy smile. ‘’Wait, Ermal is that really you? Because I have that exact same memory’’. They both stared at each other in disbelief. ‘’Wow, I can’t believe it, what a way to meet again, your Italian has improved from what I remember.’’ “Well, yeah I’ve been here some years now.’’ They both laughed out loud and started to talk about all their wonderful memories.

“Do you remember that time when we kissed, and we thought I was pregnant? ‘’Oh my god yes, and we already came up with names for our child. That’s also when I asked you to marry me right?’’ ‘’Mmm yes and we arranged a ceremony in the playground. What a time ey?’’ ‘’What a time.’’ They both sat in silence for a bit, processing everything while sipping on their champagne. ‘’So, how’s your life now Ermal? Relationship? Kids?’’ ‘’No, and no. I’ve broken up recently from a relationship of 9 nine years. What about you?’’ ‘’Well, I have two beautiful children Libero and Anita, but their mother and I split up a couple of years ago.’’ ‘’I’m sorry to hear that Fabrizio, but I bet your children are very lovely.’’ ‘’They are’’ Fabrizio said with a fond smile thinking about his children.

‘’Guys, the studio is gonna close in a few minutes, everybody has gone home already.’’ One of the crew members said. “We’ve been talking for a while haven’t we.’’ ‘’Would you like to talk some more back at my place? It was lovely catching up with you.’’ Fabrizio said. ‘’Yeah sure why not, that would be nice.’’ They both got up, got into a cab and went to Fabrizio’s house. The cab pulled up and Fabrizio payed the driver. ‘’You don’t have to pay you know.’’ “It’s no problem, really. After all I invited you here.’’ They walked up to the frontdoor, but before Fabrizio opened the door he turned around to face Ermal. ‘’You know, I’m glad we met again today.’’ Fabrizio said with a smirk on his face. ‘’Me too.’’ They both shared a hug that was maybe a little too long then it should be, but to them it felt naturel.

They entered the house and Ermal was immediately greeted by a pile of boxes. “I’m so sorry, it’s a real mess in here. I just moved and I didn’t really have the time to decorate the whole house.” Oh no it no problem, this looks really nice actually.” “Come on, I’ll show you the kitchen.” ‘’I love cooking so I’m in here a lot. That’s why this part of the house actually _is_ decorated.” Fabrizio offered Ermal some wine, and grabbed for the second time that night two glasses for them. “So red or white?” “Definitely red.” “Good choice!” He poured the wine into the glasses and said. “A toast to us and our 22 years of marriage.” Ermal laugh out loud and clincked his glass with Fabrizio. “I have a nice balcony, maybe we could sit there.” “Yeah sure, why not.” Fabrizio walked in front of Ermal leading him the way. Ermal looked at every inch of Fabrizio from the back. Wow this Fabrizio is actually really good looking. He liked the tattoos and his sense of clothing.

It was a wonderful evening, the sky was clear and there were hundreds of stars. They admired the view from Fabrizio’s balcony. ‘’Wait here, I have to show you something.’’ Fabrizio stood up and got back inside. A few seconds later came back with a picture in his hand.

Fabrizio proudly showed Ermal a picture of Libero and Anita. ‘’They both really look like you. But especially Libero. It’s like looking at the younger you again. It’s adorable.’’ ‘’I hear that a lot, well speaking of adorable. You really were, and it turns out you still are.’’ Fabrizio winked at Ermal and Ermal felt his heart skip a  beat.

 

‘’You know, I really have to thank you. When I first came to Italy, I was so scared. I thought everyone was gonna bully me with my weird accent. Well, at first I did get bullied at bit but, thanks to you I felt at home here. You really helped me, you were there when I needed someone and you protected me.’’ Ermal puts his hand on Fabrizio’s hand strokes his knuckles with his thumb. He was looking down trying to hold back his tears. ‘’I really don’t know how my life would have turned out to be if you weren’t there. I really can’t thank you enough.’’ Ermal now looked at him with the same puppy eyes as when he was a kid. Fabrizio didn’t know what to say, he was speechless. Suddenly this urge came over him and he leaned closer to Ermal, not breaking eye contact. His heart starts to beat faster and faster with every inch he got closer to Ermal. And then it happened.

 

For the first time in 22 years the man, who were then still boys, touched lips again. It felt like the whole world stopped and it was just the two of them. After a good 15 seconds they pulled apart, but their noses were still touching. ‘’I hope I’m not pregnant now.’’ Ermal said with a smug smile.’’ ‘’Well, it didn’t happen last time so I think were ok to continue.’’ Fabrizio puts his hand on the back of Ermal head and pulled him closer. Their lips met again but now they were slowly moving against each other. The kiss deepend more and more with passion whilst Fabrizio was caressing Ermal’s hair. They stopped for a minute to get their breath back while they were giggling like teenagers ‘’I always loved it when you stroked my hair.’’ ‘’I know you did, I figured out that is made you comfortable when you were sad.’’ ‘’But I’m not sad now, I’m happy.’’ Fabrizio had the biggest smile on his face and gave Ermal a kiss on the cheek. Ermal puts his head on Fabrizio’s shoulder, so Fabrizio leaned his head on his. They intertwined their fingers and looked up at the beautiful sky in front of them.

 

 

This became the beginning of something beautiful. Well, beginning? Let’s call it a continuation <3


End file.
